


Belonging

by ozmissage



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Other, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob gives Miles eternity. Richard shows him what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

Jacob and Richard walk the blood soaked sand of the beach, kneeling occasionally to examine the bodies looking for signs of life.

Only one is breathing and barely so. Jacob reaches out to him and Richard catches his wrist.

“No,” he says.

Jacob gently removes Richard’s hand.

“Yes.”

He kneels down and presses his hand to the boy’s bloody temple. His eyelids flutter and open, for a moment he stares at the two men blankly and then---

“What the fuck?”

Miles coughs and slowly sits up, his hands exploring his body looking for wounds that should have never healed.

“I’m not dead. How am I not dead?” Miles asks.

Jacob laughs and helps the boy to his feet.

“I saved you.”

Richard turns away from them and stares into the sun until his vision blurs.

 _He damned you,_ he thinks. _Again._

*

Miles sits next to Hurley’s body, his head bent, his lips moving without forming words. Richard stands behind him, observing. Jacob asked him to stay by the boy’s side. _Teach him,_ he said.

Richard knows this life can not be learned.

Miles laughs mirthlessly. “He was thinking of his mom. How she would never know what happened to him. And about how his last meal was mangoes. He was pretty pissed about that.”

Miles’s voice cracks and he swipes the back of his hand across his eyes angrily.

“He was a good guy.”

Richard places a hand on Miles’s shoulder. After a moment Miles stands and moves to the next body.

*

Jacob accompanies them to the Temple. He stands by and watches as Richard performs the ritual. When it’s done, he kisses them both. He kisses Richard roughly, possessively. The kiss he presses to Miles’s cheek is chaste, brotherly in contrast.

Miles waits until Jacob leaves before he turns to Richard, eyebrows arched.

“What the hell was that about?”

“He doesn’t want us to forget who we belong to,” Richard replies.

Miles snorts. “So he’s a delusional god. Well, this is going to be tons of fun.”

Richard smiles despite himself.

*

“So…I’m going to live forever.”

Miles and Richard are sitting side by side; the sky above them is dotted with stars.

“Yes.”

Miles is quiet for a moment.

“And he thinks that’s a gift?”

Richard sighs.

“I think he does.”

“He’s an idiot.”

Richard leans back and stares up at the night sky. It stretches on forever; he remembers a time when that made him nauseous.

“Yes he is.”

*

“I made him for you,” Jacob says one day.

He has Richard pressed against the wall of the statue, his hands slipping under Richard’s button-down shirt.

“So you’ll never be alone.”  
*

Five years pass and Miles doesn’t change, his face is still youthful, unlined; his hair still jet black but for a few silver hairs at his temple.

He groans as Richard grinds his hips against his. Outside their tent it’s raining.

When he comes he says, _Fuck_. And then _Richard_ , and it sounds rough like gravel.

They curl against each other, exhausted and spent.

“I’ve got to sleep,” Miles mutters.

Richard nods and runs his hand through the boy’s hair.

He’ll never tell Jacob that he’s grateful.

*

Thirty years and Miles stands on the beach, his eyes trained on the horizon.

Richard joins him. He’s just come from the statue and he knows he stinks of sex and sweat. Miles doesn’t look at him.

“I hate him,” he hisses.

There’s anger humming in his words. Richard sighs.

“I know.”

*

Jacob watches Richard and Miles from afar. They’re wrapped around each other, every touch full of lust even after decades.

He tells himself he is not jealous. He tells himself this was his intention.

He turns and heads back to the remnants of his statue, his mind mapping out a new corner of the tapestry.

*

Miles wakes to find Richard cold. He panics, then he cries. Then he listens.

Richard’s last thought was of him. His last thought was, _I’m sorry_.

*

“Let me go,” the boy doesn’t ask, he commands. Jacob smiles and pulls Miles against him, kissing him until his teeth sink into Miles’s lips.

He shoves Miles away gently. The boy spits blood onto the floor.

“No,” Jacob says simply.

*

One hundred years and Miles tells Jacob he spotted a ship on the horizon. Jacob pats his shoulder, tells him to go meet the newcomers at the shore.


End file.
